


A Waking Man

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles wakes after 'Band Candy' with a host of regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waking Man

Giles woke with a bad taste in his mouth and a head full of regrets. He felt his lips tighten as he cleared away glasses and ashtray, slid records into sleeves, and threw yesterday’s clothes into the washer.

You couldn’t go back – but he had, and as he flexed his bruised hand he wondered what he blamed Ethan for most – stripping the golden haze from his memories, or making him look foolish in front of his Slayer?

Or not being there to be bent over curved metal, cuffed hands curled in supplication, eyes bright with laughter.

That won every time.


End file.
